Complicated Past and Unknown Future (Bleach Story)
by zowater
Summary: When a young Nobel woman is forced into an engagement with Byakuya against her will a brand new adventure begins and she learns more about herself and the past.
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

A girl sat on her bed and stared out her large window. She appeared to be about 7, and had short silver hair. She glanced over at the door to the room as she heard someone calling for her. She shifted and watched the door open. A tall man wearing serving robes walked in. "Miss your father said it's time for your nap."

"Alright." The young girl nodded laying down. The man turned the lights off and closed the doors. The girl waited a moment then jumped up and quickly changed her outfit. She pulled on a serving robe that had been modified to fit her perfectly and climbed out of the window grinning.

She dashed through the large garden and hid from any of the people walking through the gardens. She grinned as she left the garden and rushed out towards a town see could see in the distance. She had heard the servants make reference to it before, they called it the Rukongai District. She was looking forwards to this, she had been looking forward for a long time. She dashed towards the town and grinned happily. She looked around at all the strange people and was shocked. It was nothing like home. She had been raised in a comfy noble home, this place was nothing close. She blinked as she heard some noise and glanced over. She spotted a bunch of kids running and smiled. She started heading towards them, exited for possible new friends who wouldn't care about her statues as a noble's daughter. She blinked as they all scattered before she could even get to them.

"HEY! BRATS!" A man yelled running straight towards her. She blinked as he ran up towards her and suddenly slapped her, knocking her to the ground. She gasped and cried as he grabbed her hair and pulled her up. "STUIPED BRAT! YOU'LL PAY!"

"HEY!" A voice yelled. A little blonde hair girl kneed him in the head, causing him to drop the silver haired girl. "GO! RUN!"

The silver haired girl blinked confused and shocked. The blonde glared and jumped down grabbing her hand and started pulling her away from the man in pain. "Who?"

"JUST KEEP RUNNING!" The girl yelled pulling the noble child along. After a few minutes they finally stopped, in front of a small shack of a house.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Natsumi." The blonde said. "Now what were you doing kid?! You almost got yourself killed!"

The girl flinched and then frowned. "HEY! You have no right to yell at me! You're the same age as me!"

"Yeah, but I've been here longer and so I've got more experience." Natsumi smirked. "Now who are you and what are you doing here?!"

"I uh... I'm Ki..." She lied not wanting to revile her real name in case they found out who she really was. "And I... I'm not sure.."

"She's probably new here." A black hair boy said from the top of the house. "So you had to save her from the old man?"

"Yeah." Natsumi said calmly. "Ki this is Kyo, my brother... He's probably right. Well let me welcome you to Rukongai District 79, Kaagemina(Shadow south)."

"Uh... Kaagemina?" 'Ki' blinked.

"You can be part of our family now. I'll show you around town and introduce you to everyone in the family." Natsumi smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

'Ki' smiled. "Yeah! It sounds... fun... nice..." She followed the Rukongai girl. By the end of the day the two had explored almost every inch of the town, and met most of the nicer people. A few rude people had been there too, but Natsumi easily dealt with them.

"Hey look!" Kyo said walking up behind them. He had followed them around silently.

"What?" Natsumi asked looking over.

The three children saw a crowd of people surrounding a noble's carriage. "I wonder what's that." Natsumi blinked. "Let's go check it out."

"Uh... Let's not..." 'Ki' frowned. "It looks like rich people... and..."

"Rich people! Nobles!" Natsumi growled. "I hate them! They are all stupid jerks!"

'Ki' flinched, but it got worse as she heard a familiar voice yelling. "MISS! MISS SAKI!" The three children looked over and spotted a man with brown hair. He scooped 'Ki' up. "You had us all worried!"

"HEY! Put her down you big jerk!" Natsumi glared.

The man frowned. "Learn some respect brat. This is Miss Saki of the noble Yokoaya family! Do not think you can get away with that attitude!"

"You're a noble!" Natsumi gasped.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." She sighed as the man carried her back towards the carriage. She sighed and closed her eyes. I was so close... I almost was able to get away.

"Saki..." The man frowned. "You shouldn't have run away."

"Just leave me alone..." She sighed. I doubt I'll be able to get away with that ever again... Man!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Saki sighed waking up as the door opened silently. "Miss Saki..." She looked up at the brown haired man who was her faithful servant. "It is time to wake up Miss..."

"Takeshi... I've told you before... No need to be so formal when we are alone." She sat up letting her long silver hair fall in her face. "Where did I put my hair tie?" She reached over and grabbed the hair tie on her bedside table. "Much better." She said as she pulled it out of her face.

"... Saki you should just leave it down. I can get your hairbrush!"

"I'm fine right now." She said calmly and got up. She headed towards the kitchen with Takeshi following her. "So what is on the plan for today?"

"I don't know... Your father, mother, and brother are out right now. They are not due to return till this evening. It is up to you on what to do."

"Really?" Saki smiled. "Come on. Let's have breakfast and then I'm going for a walk!"

"But... Saki..."

"Come on, you know I haven't been allowed out in a while... I'm going out today! And you will not stop me!"

"...Fine... But at least allow me to follow you, to keep you safe..." Takeshi said calmly. "Your father would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you... And I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let you get hurt."

"Takeshi..." She smiled gently. "Don't worry so much. It's not like I will be going too far. I'll stay around home... But if you absolutely have to... Just don't let me or others see you... I want some alone time to think."

"...Alright Saki." He nodded. He then sat silently and watched her eat her breakfast. "... Is there anything you need?"

"No. I'm fine." She paused. "Actually... Can you go get my clothes ready. Something from my special drawer."

"Sakai..." He sighed. "If your father finds out..."

"I don't care. What can he do? Ground me? I'm almost already always grounded, so I see no problem."

Takeshi sighed. "Fine." He got up and walked out.

Saki sat and ate silently. I wonder if I could possibly take the chance to escape and run away... No probably not. She sighed and finished eating. She walked into her room and found a simple shirt and pants. She smiled. This was the kind of outfit that she enjoy. Not the fancy noble's kimonos. She quickly changed and headed out. She let her hair down, after brushing it. She smiled as she walked and began to think.

Think about her future, think about her past, and think about what she would do with herself currently. It was her most common thoughts. It was just part of being a noble's daughter. She paused giving thought to what her life would be like if she had been born outside a noble family. She smiled. That was her biggest wish.

She stopped as she heard some noise. Sounds like fighting... She turned and headed in the direction of the noise. She paused and peeked around a tree seeing two people fighting with wooden swords. One had spiked red hair, he was wearing a soul reapers outfit. His companion was also wearing a soul reaper's outfit and she had long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail as she swung at the red head.

A real soul reaper fight! Saki grinned excitedly and climbed up the tree to get a better seat. She watched as the two fought evenly. They were of almost equal strength, but she could tell neither was showing their full strength. She almost started laughing as the girl swung and stopped an inch away from his neck. "Dead!" She smirked. "I win!"

"Lucky shot!" The guy frowned. "Next time I'll beat you!"

"Yeah right." She laughed. "You'll never beat me!"

Saki had to start laughing at this point and almost fell out of the tree. She gripped the tree branch barely and hung for a moment and then let herself drop. She frowned as she felt the sword aiming to hit her, and rolled out of the way just in time. She glared at the red head and tensed as he pointed the wooden sword at her.

"WHO ARE YOU GIRL!?"

"MISS!" Takeshi frowned running up. He pulled out a sword and pointed it at the red head. "Put down the sword and keep away from her! Miss Saki stay behind me!"

"Takeshi!" She frowned. "I'm fine!" She looked away. "It's my fault. I was the one who snuck up on them."

"Calm down Renji, it's obvious she's not an invader or enemy." The girl shrugged. "Let's go back to training now."

"Hey... Could I possibly try?" Saki said walking up.

The girl blinked. "Try what?"

"Practicing with the sword." Saki smiled.

"MISS SAKI!" Takeshi gasped. "You-!"

"No!" Saki frowned. "I want to try! Remember that I tried to become a soul reaper a few years ago?"

"Miss Saki..." He frowned.

"Sure go ahead." The blonde nodded and handed over her practice sword. "Go ahead and try." Saki took the sword and smiled swinging the sword effortlessly. She smiled as it came naturally to her. "Wow you're good. Have you done this before?"

"Nope, never... This is my first time touching anything that resembles a sword." She swung it again, effortlessly. "This is amazing!"

"Miss Saki..." Takeshi moaned. "Stop this! It's dangerous!"

"Leave me alone Takeshi." She sighed swinging the sword and stopping an inch away from him. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time." She smiled as she continued to practice.

The read head watched. "Natsumi! What are you thinking?!" Who is this girl?"

"Shut up Renji." Natsumi shrugged calmly. "You're pretty good Saki... But your form needs some work. Let me show you."

"Thanks!" Saki said handing over the sword to watch as Natsumi showed her a better form.

"Miss Saki!" Takeshi frowned. "Enough of this!"

"Takeshi please." She smiled happily.

Renji blinked as his pager went off. "Hey Natsumi, Captain Kuchiki is calling me. I've got to go."

"Alright see ya Renji!" She said calmly.

"Captain Kuchiki? As in _the _Captain Byakuya Kuchiki?" Takeshi blinked.

"The noble Kuchiki family?" Saki blinked being pulled into the conversation. "He's a captain? As in a soul reaper captain?!"

"Uh... Yea..." Renji blinked shocked by her ignorance.

"LUCKY!" Saki sighed. "See! Why does the Kuchiki family get to become Soul Reapers?"

"Miss Saki... We should not talk about this now..."

"Wait? Are you a noble?" Renji blinked.

"Yes. She is Miss Saki Yokoaya, of the Yokoaya family." Takeshi said calmly. "She is the oldest child of the Yokoaya family."

"Wow..." Renji gasped.

"What?!" Natsumi frowned. "You forgot I'm not as knowledgeable about the nobles!"

"There are four high noble families. One of them is the Kuchiki family. Another is the Yokoaya family."

Saki sighed. "Great!" She frowned as they all looked at her. "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" She turned and ran off angrily.

"MISS SAKI!" Takeshi gasped. "MISS SAKI!"

Saki frowned as she sat on the top of a roof staring out over the soul society. Stupid noble blood! Now that girl Natsumi and that guy Renji will only see me as just that... A noble's daughter... She sighed. "Why can't people ever just see me for me!"

"So that's why you ran off."

Saki turned around and blinked seeing Natsumi. "You?"

"Don't worry. I don't care if you're a noble... Of course I've never really liked nobles... Even when I was a kid..."

"Oh..." Saki looked down.

"They've just always seemed like stuck up jerks... Even Captain Kuchiki... Of course you seem nice enough." Natsumi smirked and sat down next to Saki. "You're not like other nobles it seems."

"...Thanks..." Saki sighed. "...I've always knew I was different... When I was younger the other children would always do whatever I asked... The moment I asked them what they thought of my new outfit, they all would instantly tell me it was perfect... No matter what I said or did I was right... I hated it. None of them were my real friend, and none of them wanted to be my real friend... I hate it... Only once did I ever have real friends... It was these two kids I meet when I went to the Rukiongai. I never told them who I was... They were kind and helped me out... They will always remain my best friends."

Natsumi looked forward at bit. "Huh... Really? What were these kids' names?"

"I don't remember... I don't remember a lot of my past..." She sighed. "It's all a big blur..."

"Huh..." Natsumi smiled. "Kyo was one... And how could you forget how helpless you were... You almost got beat up by that old guy... Of course I guess that's part of being new."

"You..." Saki froze. "IT WAS YOU!... Of course... Natsumi. I remember now!" Saki smiled. "So you became a soul reaper... Wait! What about Kyo?"

"... He's gone... Part of living in the Rukiongai... It was after I lost him when I decided to become a soul reaper. I wish he could have been here with me as well, but he's not."

Saki smiled. "So then... Are we still friends?"

"Yeah. Even if you are a stuck up noble!" She laughed.

"And you're a Rukongai brat!" Saki smiled. "This is great... My first and only true friend."

"What about Takeshi? Or is he just your servant?"

"Takeshi is my friend... But not a true friend... He's only a friend because it's his job... But I will admit he is the only friend I have at home." She smiled.

"...What do you say to hanging out more often then? I'll come as often as I can, I have to wait till my work is over usually... I can show you some sword skill as well."

"That would be great!" Saki smiled happily. "You'll be welcome to my home whenever you want. It would be great to have someone to hang out with."

Natsumi smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure we can have some fun." She patted Saki on the back. "Come on let's get you home before that Takeshi guy comes and starts bugging us again... Plus I've got some training to do as well."

"Sounds good." Saki said getting up. "Come on I'll show you the way."

"Sure... And we can plan on what to do about training you in sword play." Natsumi smiled. "Come on."

"Right!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Saki!" A voice yelled. She sighed and got up. She opened the door and paused seeing her dad. He was tall and looked nothing like her. He had short smoothed back black hair. "You shouldn't sleep so long!"

"Sorry dad." She yawned. "I was tired. Natsumi and I stayed out too long."

"I don't like you hanging out with that Rukongai brat!" He frowned.

"DAD!" Saki frowned. "She happens to be my best friend! And I enjoy hanging out with her." She crossed her arms. "I'm going to hang out with her tonight."

"Saki!" He frowned. "I demand that you stay and do not even think about going out. I don't like you going out about. You could get hurt or worse!"

"I'll be fine dad." She got up. "Now I'm going to eat breakfast." She walked past her dad and headed down to the kitchen. She paused finding a boy with spiked black hair already eating. "Hey Kouki." She rubbed down his hair. "Morning."

"Hey big sis." He smiled. "So what are you doing today? Hanging out with that new friend of yours again?"

"Yep." She smiled. "What about you. Got any big plans?"

"Not anything important. I'm going to hang out with dad. I know I don't have to, but I want to." He smiled. "Someone has to... When you take over I'll probably have to be your right hand man informing you of everything."

"Yeah probably little brother." She laughed and sat down with him. "So I'll thank you now for keeping tabs for me."

"No problem. Oh hey mom!" He waved as a woman walked in. She looked exactly like Saki, only with long blonde hair.

"Good morning kids." She smiled and sat down. "Did you both sleep well?"

"Yep." Kouki smiled. "I had a dream where I met Aunt Kiki and she gave me silver hair!" He smiled at Saki. "And then she gave Saki my black hair."

"What is it with you and silver hair?" Saki laughed.

"Caz I want to be the rare blood in the family. Daddy's aunt is the only other one in the family that had silver hair. So it would give me the chance of being an odd ball!"

"So you're calling me an odd ball." Saki laughed putting her brother in a headlock and rubbing his head.

"Come on kids." Their mom sighed. "Can't you behave?"

"We are just goofing off mom." Saki smiled. "But we probably should stop. We need to get ready."

"Aw come on." Kouki laughed, but got up. "I'm going to go get ready. See you later sis. Don't go get yourself in trouble today."

"Same goes for you." Saki laughed. She watched her brother leave and sighed.

"Saki... We need to talk..." Her mom frowned.

"Can we later mom? Natsumi is meeting me soon. I want to go get ready." Saki said scarfing down her food quickly.

"...Alright." She watched Saki walked leave to her room and sighed.

Almost twenty minutes later Saki was outside waiting for Natsumi. She leaned up against the wall and waited.

"HEY!" Natsumi called running up. "Sorry I'm late, my captain was giving me extra work. I hate paperwork."

"You're not late." Saki said calmly. "We didn't set a time remember."

"Yeah I guess." Natsumi smiled. "But still I feel bad for taking longer than I planed."

"No problem. Come on let's go. So what is the plan?"

"I was going to show you the world of the living." Natsumi smiled. "I bet you've never been there."

"I've never been there! I've heard of it... But only faintly." Saki smiled.

"Really?" Natsumi blinked. "Well you'll love it. Come on."

"GREAT!" Saki smiled following her towards where the portals were. "I can't wait to see this place... What's it like?"

"You'll see!" Natsumi smiled. "I've only been there a few times, but its pretty cool. I have a friend that we can stop by too."

"Sounds good." The two girls walked through a portal into the world of the living. Saki looked around in awe and shock. "This place is amazing.."

"Yeah it is. Come on, we'll go spot my friend first. Then I'll show you around." Natsumi nodded and walked towards a house. Saki followed and blinked seeing a little red haired boy sweeping. "YO! JINTA!" Natsumi waved.

"What are you doing here?!" The boy frowned pausing in his chore.

"That's a nice way to greet a friend!" She put him in a head lock and started messing with his hair. "Now be nice!" She laughed.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Jinta struggled to get out of her grip.

Natsumi just laughed and continued. "You're such a brat Jinta!"

"Hey Natsumi can you stop?" A man asked from the door. He wore a striped hat, a cloak, and clogs. "Let Jinta go, I still need him to do some chores."

"Oh hey Kisuke." Natsumi smiled and let Jinta go. "Long time no see." She shoved Jinta off. "Go finish your chores. Hey Kisuke can my friend and I come in?"

"Sure." He smiled looking at Saki. The two girls followed him into the house. Saki looked around shocked. She paused and blinked as they both sat down, then followed their examples and sat next to Natsumi. "So... Natsumi are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Yeah. Saki this is my friend Kisuke Urahara. Kisuke this is my friend Saki Yokoaya." Natsumi smiled. "We came to explore the world of the living. Got any suggestions?"

"Huh... Yokoaya you say... Isn't that a noble family?"

Saki flinched. "Yeah." Natsumi shrugged. "So what about some suggestions?"

"Don't you hate nobles Natsumi?" Kisuke asked. "You've always told me you can't stand them and don't want to be near them."

"Yeah... But Saki is different." Natsumi smiled. "She's awesome. Now tell us what is a good place to go see first. It's been a while since I was here. Anything new?"

"Yeah not really... But I can get you a tour guide." He smiled. "He's a cool guy who can show you around."

"Is he a human?" Natsumi asked.

"Yep. I'll call him." Kisuke said getting up. He left the two girls by themselves.

"Human... I wonder what they are like..."

"The same as us... Only with little or no spiritual pressure." Natsumi nodded. "They are pretty cool. I've seen how they are. They are interesting sometimes."

"Alright then." Kisuke said walking back in. "He's on his way."

"So who is this guy?"

"He's a substitute soul reaper by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki. You might of heard of him." Kisuke smiled sitting down. "He's not doing much right now, so I asked him to show you around the town."

"I've heard of him. He's the invader who became a friend of the soul society... I've never seen or met him... But I've heard a lot about him."

Kisuke smiled. "He should be here soon." They all sat silently waiting for him to show up. After about ten minutes a teen with spiked orange hair walked in.

"Hey Hat and Clogs what did you need?" Ichigo asked walking in. He paused seeing Saki and Natsumi. "Who are these girls?"

"Hi." Saki smiled.

"Hello Ichigo, this is Natsumi and Saki. They are new to the town... They are looking for a tour guide... So I thought about you." Kisuke smiled. "Girls this is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"So what you're making me a tour guide now?!" Ichigo frowned.

"Yeah." Kisuke laughed. "Met Saki and Natsumi. They are your guests today." He laughed.

"Hi." The girls nodded.

"Well come on." Ichigo nodded. "I'll show you around."

"Right." The girls got up and followed him out. They then began to explore the town. Ichigo showed them around. Saki was amazed at the world of the living, while Natsumi just questioned Ichigo about everything. She also bugged him about who he was and if he really was a true soul reaper.

They ended up pausing to eat in a park. "So what do you think Saki?"

"This place is amazing." Saki smiled. "And the food is good to. I love this drink... What is it?"

She held up the soda can.

"A soda." Ichigo said calmly. "What do you think Natsumi?"

"It's pretty good." Natsumi smiled. "I like this sweet stuff. What is it called, Taiyaki?" She held up the fish shaped bread.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded, but paused as his badge went off.

"What was that?" Saki asked.

"A hollow!" Ichigo and Natsumi said together jumping up.

"Saki stay here." Natsumi frowned. "We'll deal with it. You just need to stay out of the way so you don't get hurt."

"I..." She watched as they both shed their gigai and pulled out their sword. "Alright..."

"I bet I can beat it before you." Natsumi smirked and shot towards where the hollow was peeking out.

Saki shivered watching them fight the hollow. She had never seen a hollow so close. It was scary. She almost wanted to laugh as she watched Natsumi and Ichigo fight for dominance in the fight. It became a contest and it was funny to Saki. The fight ended quickly and the two continued to argue.

"I just got lucky!" Ichigo frowned. "That was a lucky shot and nothing more."

"That was all skill." Natsumi smirked. "I'm just better than you, get use to it. You okay Saki?" She said turning to Saki and ignoring Ichigo's frown.

"Yeah... That was... different... I've only seen pictures of hollows before... I never realized how big and scary they were." She shivered. "And dangerous..."

"Yeah, but don't worry. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." She smirked. "Ichigo might be a bit useless, but I'm tough enough to make up for it."

"I easily matched with a lieutenant and a captain!" Ichigo frowned. "I'm not useless."

Natsumi smirked. "Oh yeah. If you're talking about Renji then that means nothing, and there is no way you could beat Captain Kuicki. You're not at all able to match with me."

Saki laughed. "This has been wonderful. Thank you for bringing me Natsumi... And thank you for showing me around Ichigo."

"No problem." Ichigo shrugged.

"We'll have to do it another time." Natsumi smiled.

"Yeah!" Saki smiled. "I can't wait!" After that they headed back towards the soul society. Saki said goodbye to Natsumi and then walked into her house. "I'm home."

"Ah! Miss Saki you are back!" Takeshi smiled. "How was your day?" He bowed. "Oh and welcome home."

Saki sighed. "Oh come on Takeshi. No need to be so formal." She headed towards her room. She smiled to herself, but froze as her dad walked up.

"Saki... where have you been today?"

"I went to the world of the living with Natsumi and explored. It was so cool. I enjoyed it." Saki smiled. "It was amazing. We are planning to go back again soon."

"World of the living?!" He frowned. "NO!"

"What?" Saki blinked.

"You're not allowed to leave the soul society! The world of the living is too dangerous! I forbid you from going!"

Saki frowned. "DAD!"

"What is going on?" Her mom asked walking up. "Raizo what are you doing?" She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"That daughter of yours! She went to the world of the living! See this is why I have decided to start!"

"Raizo..." Suzumi frowned. "We talked about this..."

"No! Enough! She needs a husband to keep her in check!" Raizo frowned. "And a noble would be best. The higher up the better."

"What?" Saki frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I have decided it's time for you to get married. Then your husband can keep you in line and as a fellow noble you will be able to have help taking care of the family business."

"WHAT!" Saki glared.

"Starting tomorrow we will begin to look for your future husband. I already have a few lined up." He nodded.

Saki frowned. "NO! I'm not just marring someone because you make me!"

"You have no say in this Saki. You will marry a noble. There will be no argument." He said sternly. "Now go get some sleep. You must look your best when you start the courting."

"NO!" Saki yelled angrily and stormed into her room, slamming the door in his face.

"Raizo..." Suzumi sighed. "I thought we were going to break it to her easier and at dinner..." She rested her hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to lose her... Or upset her... She is our daughter. I don't want to her to rebel."

"Suzumi I know you are worried, but she needs this... She is too rebellious, and is getting too out of control... Once she has a husband to keep control of her I will feel better."

"Oh Raizo." Suzumi sighed. "I'm going to bed... I hope she will be okay."

Saki sighed and lay on her bed. NO! I want to marry a man who loves me... Nobles will only want to marry me to get higher up statues... Plus I want it to be for love... I can't stand this... She cried into her pillow. I HATE BEING A NOBLE'S DAUGHTER! I HATE IT! She wiped her eyes and sighed. I won't! I refuse to marry a man I don't love, or a man that my father forces me to marry. She closed her eyes. And nothing will change my mind!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Saki frowned as she woke up hearing her father banging on the door. "Saki get up! We have a visitor for breakfast I want you to meet!"

"Leave me alone! I'm sleeping!" She called back while burring her head under her pillow.

"If you are not out in the next twenty minutes, completely ready, then you will be punished!" He called. "And when I say punished I mean you will be put on house arrest for the rest of the year." Saki weighed the choices. She didn't really want to meet her father's friend, but it couldn't be worse than being stuck in the house for the next year. She got up and started to get ready. Once she was done she walked out and headed down. She froze as she found her father talking to a man.

Of course man wasn't entirely correct. He appeared to be a few years younger than her, and still had a babyish face. He had smoothed back dark brown hair and green eyes. Saki instantly knew what her dad was doing. "Ah! Saki!" Her dad turned and walked over to her, as if they had not just had an argument the night before. "Saki this is Rakio Sukito, of the minor Sukito family. Rakio this is my daughter Saki."

"Hello Miss Yokoaya." Rakio smiled bowing. Saki instantly took a disliking to him. She admitted that when he got older he would become handsome, but right now she could tell he was just like all the others. All he wanted was to use her to get higher and become a high class noble.

"Hello... It's nice to meet you." Saki nodded politely. "Father I'm going to find Kouki. I had a favor to ask of him." Before her father could say anything, she made her escape. She hurried to her brother's room and found him just relaxing. "Hey Kouki."

"Oh, hey sis." Kouki said looking up. "What's up?"

"I was just trying to escape dad."

"Ah yeah... I heard about his plan..." He blinked as Saki collapsed onto his bed. "Ah... Sis?"

"You've got to help me Kouki... Have you seen dad's pick?... For one thing I'm sure he's younger than me... And he has a baby face!" She moaned spreading her arms above her head. "I can't stand it! Why can't dad just let me choose!?"

"Because he's worried you won't find a good enough partner." Kouki said calmly. "Dad told me, so I know it's true."

"Yeah I guess..." Saki paused. "Wait a second... He... told... you... so in other words... You knew all about his plan... And you didn't tell me..." Saki turned and glared at her brother.

"Uh...uh..." Kouki flinched. He sighed, "Alright I admit it... I knew... Dad told me all about his plan a few months ago... I know I should have warned you... But dad threatened me... He said if I told you he'd force me to, for a whole month, live with Sensei Midako..." He shivered.

Saki sighed understanding her brother's silence. "It's okay little brother." She patted his head. Sensei Midako was the Yokoaya teacher. She taught each of the children raised in the household. She was known for her strictness and stern outlook on everything. She was part of the reason Saki had hated her childhood. "I guess you can't help me either."

"Sorry." He sighed. "But I could never stay with her... It would kill me!" He looked at her with a childish face of fear.

"Don't worry about it... You may not be able to help me, but I can take care of myself... I'll just scare them all off." She smirked. "And I know just the person to help me."

For the next month everyday her father would invite a new 'friend' over to introduce to Saki. Most of them were people she had never met, but a few of them were nobles she had known as a child. Those had been the easiest to get rid of. With Natsumi's help, she scared them all off. She knew her father was furious, but she was equally angry.

"So no new guests today?" Natsumi asked as they relaxed on the roof of a building with in the Yokoaya complex. Saki had been grounded to stay within the complex.

"Not so far." Saki nodded. "Maybe my dad has hit a dead end. There are only so many nobles."

"Yep. Or maybe he has given up." Natsumi laughed.

"I can only hope..." Saki sighed and looked up at the sky. "I just want him to leave me alone... All these nobles care about is marrying me so they can raise their standings... None of them will ever actually care about me... At least not as anything more than a prize or stepping stone."

"That is stupid." Natsumi frowned. "I'm glad I'm not a noble!.. .Oh sorry."

"No its fine... I wish I wasn't as well... I love my family, even my stupid dad... But I hate the conditions I was born into... I just want to find a guy who loves me... And not because of my family name... That's all I want in life..."

"Yeah... I know the feeling... To find the perfect guy would be great, but I don't dare dream... Cause then I will only be disappointed."

"...I guess that is true." Saki sighed sitting up. "But I'd rather not get married, then live married to a man I was forced to marry."

"Good for you!" Natsumi laughed. "Come on; let's go do something to get our minds off it... Maybe plan our next trick?"

Saki laughed. "I still love the one you did to Oragi. His face when he saw your zanpacto hanging from the roof of my room... Man he rushed out of there as if death was on his tail." Saki fell back laughing. "I think he won't ever be able to come back to our household again!"

"I've got another great idea. I think you'll-."

"Miss Saki!" Takeshi called. The two girls sat up and looked over the edge of the building to see Takeshi looking up at them. "Miss Saki your father is calling for you... He has a friend over that he wants you to meet."

"More like a new suitor looking to get ahead in life by using me." She sighed. "Do you have that plan ready?" Saki turned to Natsumi.

"It will be ready soon. Get him out to the back porch and I will deal with it." She smirked and shot off.

"Right..." Saki jumped down next to Takeshi.

"Saki..." He sighed. "I know you don't like this..."

"No, I hate it." She corrected. "And you know why Takeshi... Don't try to convince me to listen to my father on this. "I refuse."

"I understand... But it will only make him more determined... You two share that. The more something is pushed at you, the more you push back."

She smiled. "Thanks Takeshi... But I'm determined to win this fight... Come on before he decides to ground me to only the house." She started walking.

"Saki..." He jogged up next to her. "You know I'm always here for you... No matter what happens... No matter what anyone does, I will always remain by your side.. Faithful."

"Thanks Takeshi... You truly are a good friend..." She hugged him. "I don't know what I would do with you."

He smiled and patted her back. "Most likely you would have gone crazy long ago."

Saki laughed. "Come on, let's go see who's dad's new pick."

"...Alright." He patted her head. "Of course you'll have to be on your best behavior for this one..."

"Huh?... Never mind." Saki sighed. "I'll be fine." They walked into the house. "I'm back." She called.

"Ah! Welcome back Saki." Her dad said walking up. "Good, I want you to come met someone." He said walking into the living room.

"Here I go." She sighed and followed her father. She froze as she noticed the man sitting on the couch, sipping tea. Man fit him perfectly... Another word that fit him was handsome. No, that wasn't strong enough. Gorgeous. Saki flushed slightly. None of the others had been this good looking.

He had long black hair kept up in white headpieces. One was on the top of his head, the other on the right side. He wore a white silk scarf around his neck, and his outfit was a soul reaper's... Only he also had on a white haori on top of it with the number six on the back. She took a deep breath and then walked in. Ignore his handsomeness, he is just like the others.

"Hello." He said calmly and she felt her legs get a little wobbly. His voice was perfect, strong and firm. Nothing like any of the other weaklings she had met before.

"Uh... Good afternoon." She sat down in her usual spot, which happened to be right across from him. I wonder if dad did this just so he would be right across from me. She glanced at her dad one of the workers talking to him.

"I'm sorry, but I must be going." Her dad said nodding to the man. "I have business to attend to. I leave you in my daughter's care... Saki, be good." He turned and left.

Saki had an overwhelming urge to throw something after him, but didn't. Instead she turned to him. "Well uh.. Are you hungry? I can order something for you..." Keep it together Saki, he's just like the others. He is not here to court you, he is here to claim you as a prize. She took a deep breath and put on her best fake smile. "We can go out onto the porch for some fresh air." She got up.

"Saki Yokoaya..." He said calmly. "... I will admit you are attractive..." He said standing up as if taking notes and deciding if she was worth the trouble. Saki suddenly wanted to throw something at _him!_

"Uh... well... I could show you around..." She looked towards the porch. Natsumi you had better have something good for this guy!

Byakuya looked at the porch. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki." he said as they walked out onto the porch.

Saki froze. "Kuchiki?" She recognized the name instantly. In the soul society there were four head noble families. Her own family was one, the Kuchiki was another. Why is he here then? We are the same level... He has nothing to gain by marrying me. "Why are you here?" She froze realizing how she had slipped into her real self, instead of the fake self that she hide behind.

"My family has decided that I need a wife so I can continue the family line." He said calmly, as if it was that simple.

Saki flinched. So that is all I am to him... A way to continue the family line, a baby maker. She felt her temper rising. But before she could do anything a zanpacto went flying straight towards him. It missed him barely, but he remained completely calm. Before Saki could do anything he had drawn his own zanpacto, which she had missed up till now, and pointed it at the bush where Natsumi was probably hiding.

"Come out now."

Natsumi poked her head up in shock seeing the captain of squad six. Saki now realized that was why the name also rang a bell. She had forever been jealous of him. He was a noble, but at the same time he was a soul reaper. And not only that, but a captain.

"Captain Kuchiki please do not hurt her." Saki said stepping in front of Natsumi before Byakuya could see her face. "She is a friend playing a prank. She will leave now..." She looked over her shoulder giving Natsumi a look, saying go we'll talk later.

"Hmm... I've seen all I need to." Byakuya turned and left. "You are just an ordinary girl who I would have no wish of marrying."

Saki blinked. No one had ever said that to her. She instantly decided it wouldn't matter. "Well I'm glad. I have no wish to marry you either." Byakuya paused as Saki reviled her true self. He turned to see her shrug calmly. "Finally a noble doesn't need to be scared away. I guess I don't need to show you out. Well bye Byakuya Kuchiki." She rushed out, grabbing Natsumi's arm and rushed off. Smiling the whole time she ran.

"Man that was funny!" Natsumi laughed. "I've never seen anyone talk that way to Captain Kuchiki."

"Yeah... I'll probably hear about it from dad. He's going to be furious... But it was worth it... Did you hear why he was here?"

"Not really."

"His family decided he needed a wife so he could continue the family line! Those are his words not mine. Man the nerve of the guy! I was starting to think the worst would be a guy who only wanted me as a stepping stone... But that... Just wanting to marry me so I can have his kids! UGH!" She flopped back angrily.

"Well he's gone." Natsumi smiled. "So no worries."

"Yeah you're right..." Saki got up. "But still... If that is who my dad is choosing... I'm worried about who will be next... Part of me wants to run away..."

"Well if you do let me know!" Natsumi smiled. "And let me know where you're going so I can find you."

"Alright." Saki smiled and rested back. "But for now I'll stay here... But I would like to go see the world of the living again... You been there lately?"

"Not really... I've been doing a lot of work for my captain when I'm not helping you scare away suitors... But I do want to go back soon too."

"To go see that Ichigo boy." Saki smiled.

Natsumi flushed slightly as Saki elbowed her slightly. "Hey... I will admit he's not too bad... But I don't see us getting together."

"You never know." Saki smiled. "You and him might be better for each other than you realize right now."

"You know what!" Natsumi smiled. "I'll get together with Ichigo when you happily agree to marry Captain Kuchiki!"

Both girls laughed at the unlikely event. "Thanks Natsumi... I'm feeling better now."

"I'm glad." She smiled. "Now come on. Let's go practice some sword skill."

"Sounds good." Saki said getting up.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Saki looked up as her dad walked in. He looked slightly annoyed and she knew he had found out about her behavior towards Byakuya. "Good morning dad..."

"Saki!" He frowned. "I have a deal for you." Raizo said calmly as he sat down at the table with her. "Do you want to be able to leave the family complex?"

Saki's face lit up. "Yeah!"

"Very well, if you do me a favor then I will take off the grounding."

Saki paused, not entirely sure if she liked where he was going. "What then?"

"You must go on a date with Byakuya Kuchiki. At least one, and then the ban will be lifted." Her father stared at her calmly, waiting to see her reaction. Saki began to weigh her decisions. On one hand she had to go on a date with Byakuya and deal with him, but then she would be able to leave as she pleased. That or she would be stuck in the same situation as current.

One date won't hurt. Saki thought to herself. "Alright!"

"Good. Takeshi will escort you over after you have finished making yourself presentable." He smiled. "Not hurray and go get ready while I let the Kuchiki household know."

Saki wanted to hit her father, but sighed. "Fine." She finished up eating. "I'll be ready in a bit." She headed up to her room to get ready. UHG! Why does he have to do this to me? She yelled in her head as she got dressed. She looked at the kimono and sighed. She knew it was exactly what her dad wanted her to wear, but not what she wanted to wear.

After she was ready she headed down to find Takeshi waiting for her. "Okay I'm ready."

"Alright." He nodded. "Let's go." He led her out towards the Kuchiki household. "They already know all about you coming and the agreement of the date with Captain Kuchiki."

"...Alright." She nodded. She tensed as they arrived at the house. She took a deep breath. "Okay I'm ready." She turned to see Takeshi leaving. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"My duty was to only escort you here. Now I have other duties to attend to. You know the way home, but if you need to I can come pick you up."

"No I'll be fine." She sighed. "See you later." She knocked on the door once he was gone. A maid answered.

"Oh, miss Yokoaya. Come in." She nodded and led Saki into a sitting room. She found Byakuya sitting there, doing paperwork. "Young Master, miss Yokoaya is here now."

Byakuya looked up and nodded. "Come in."

"Uh... Right..." She walked in and sat. "So uh..." She shifted. "...What are we going to do on our date?"

Byakuya frowned. "Miyami bring some food in for lunch."

"Yes young master." The maid bowed and left. Saki sat quietly and watched as Byakuya did his paperwork. After a few minutes he finished.

"Very well... What shall we talk about?" He asked setting his paperwork aside.

Saki shifted. "...First I'd like to apologize for the other day... I was just in a bad mood..." She looked down. "I should have been more respectful and I apologize for that." At lease when dad hears about this he'll be in a better mood.

"Young master." The maid said interrupting them. "The food is ready."

Byakuya nodded getting up. "Join me." Saki instantly recognized it as a command, not a suggestion. Even though she wasn't really hungry, having eaten an hour ago, she followed. He sat down in the dining room. A fancy lunch was set. Saki was impressed as he ate. He was exactly what her dad expected her to be. The perfect noble. It made her dislike him more.

"Uh so... What should we talk about?... Maybe get to know each other?" Saki said as she poked at the food. "This is a date..." Even if neither of us want to be here.

"Ask your questions." He said calmly.

"Uh... What's your favorite colors? Mine are blue and silver."

"Blue and green." He said calmly as he ate.

Saki was shocked to find out they had something in common. "What about food? You favorite kind. I like fruits and vegetable... And I like food that is right out of the oven."

"Spicy food... and bananas."

Saki was stunned and decided to continue trying to learn more. "What about hobbies?" He was silent. "I like being outside, especially watching the stars... I enjoy readying as well. Exploring is fun, and I like training."

Byakuya stared at her for a moment in silence. "I like night time walks."

Saki blinked shocked. "Oh... That does sound fun..." Saki was a bit shocked. She watched him eat silently. Maybe I misjudged him...

"Captain." A reaper said walking in.

Byakuya got up. "I will return later." He followed the reaper out, leaving Saki alone.

So... now what? Is the date over? She got up and headed to leave. As she walked through the halls, she paused hearing voices talking. What is that? She paused outside the door.

"The young master is being stubborn." A maid grumbled. "He needs to keep the family line going, and he refuses to marry again!"

Again? Saki moved closer to the door, curious.

"Yes... It was a disappointment when lady Hisana passed... And she was too sick to ever bare a child for the young master."

"The young master is still too attached to the lady... He will not accept the marriage to the young Yokoaya lady."

Saki blinked shocked. No wonder he doesn't want to marry me... He is still in love with his late wife... Saki felt bad for the guy as she walked off. I did misjudge him.

As she was walking out of the house she ran into Byakuya himself. "Oh uh... Sorry."

"You are leaving?"

Saki stared at him, now seeing him as a grieving man... instead of an annoying noble. "...Yeah... I figured the date was over."

He watched her for a moment. "Did you want to go for a walk?"

"Uh... Alright." Saki followed him silently. After a few minutes, she stopped. "You don't have to do this you know." He stopped and turned to look at her. "Force yourself to go on a date with me... I overheard about your wife. If you are still grieving, then you can grieve."

"... It has been a long time." Byakuya frowned. "My family needs an heir."

"You're still young." Saki pointed out. "And I've always believed that happiness is better than 'the good of the family' as my dad always says."

"...You are different."

Saki sighed. "Yeah I know." She shrugged. "But it's who I am. Even if I'm not a typical noble."

"I meant, different from the other day."

"Oh." Saki blinked, a bit embarrassed. She shifted. "I... I was trying to... be what my dad wanted me to be." She looked down.

"You shouldn't." Byakuya said calmly, turning his back to her. "You should be yourself."

Saki blinked and flushed slightly. I completely misjudged him... He also hides behind a mask. She smiled slightly. "Do you mind if we continue to walk?"

Byakuya nodded, and they continued on their way. At first they walked in silence, but then they began to talk.

"Thank you for the walk." Saki smiled as they walked up to her housing complex. "It was enjoyable."

"Yes... We should do this again." Byakuya smiled slightly. Saki knew she was seeing a rare side of Byakuya, and she liked it.

"That would be fun... Perhaps we can be friends."

Byakuya paused, as if having a deep metal decision. After a moment he nodded. "We will continue this walk another time."

"Sounds good." Saki turned and walked in. She sighed once he was out of sight. What am I thinking? For one thing, I already promised myself I wouldn't marry someone my dad forced me to... But, if I choose to... No. He wouldn't want to, or even love me back anyways. If I marry someone, they will love me back... They can't be forced into it either. Saki sighed knowing that her feelings would never mean anything. It is just not meant to be.


	6. Chapter 5

Natsumi looked over as Rangiku rushed in. "Hey Rangiku, what's up?"

"I'm going shopping! Wanna come?!" She grinned happily.

"Not really... I'm not a big shopper." Natsumi said calmly as she finished up some paper work. "I'll probably go check on Saki... See how she's doing."

"Are you sure? You don't want to go to the world of the living with me?" Rangiku smiled. "I know some really good restaurants?! Come on! You know you want to!"

"You just want a shopping partner." Natsumi sighed. "Well I'm not going to come along and watch you try on clothes. That would be more boring than paperwork..."

"Oh come on! Please! I don't want to go alone!"

Natsumi sighed as Rangiku puppy eyed her. "...Oh fine... But I'm not going into any stores!" She crossed her arms as if that settled the matter.

"Okay!" Rangiku smiled. Natsumi was a little suspicious, but she had to admit going to the world of the living was better than being stuck doing squad work. The two girls got up and headed off.

Natsumi sighed as she leaned against a tree a bit away from the current clothing store Rangiku was in. She didn't mind too much, she liked being outside and enjoying the heat of the sun. Plus she didn't have anything to worry about at the current moment.

"Hey."

Natsumi blinked and looked over seeing Ichigo walking towards her. He had a bag of groceries in his hands. "Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"Out grabbing some groceries for my family... What about you?"

"Oh, I got dragged out by my lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto."

Ichigo nodded. "Nice running into you." He started to walk off.

Natsumi paused and looked over at the store. "HEY!" She rushed after Ichigo. "Know any fun places to go hang out at?"

He stared at her for a bit, and then nodded. "Let me drop this food off."

"Sounds good." She followed him and blinked seeing the house. "So this is where you live?... It's nice."

She went to follow him inside, but he stopped her. "I'll be out in a moment. Just stay here." He walked into the house.

Natsumi frowned. She could understand not wanting to explain how they knew each other, but he could come up with an excuse. She stormed up and knocked on the door. A girl with short black hair answered the door. "Hi, I'm a friend of Ichigo's. Can I come in and wait for him to take care of the groceries?"

"Sure." The girl nodded and let her in.

"Ichigo!" Another girl with blonde hair called as she headed down the stairs. "Have you seen my bear?"

"Check under your desk." The black haired girl called.

"Oh, Thank you Karin." The other girl paused and looked at Natsumi. "Who's this?"

"A friend of Ichigo's." Karin said calmly.

Before anyone else could say anything there was a sudden crash noise. "ICCCHIIIIGOOOOO!"

Natsumi stared in shock as a man came flying through the door separating the kitchen and the living room. The man landed on his face, his butt sticking up in the air.

"Dad are you okay?!" The blonde hair girl asked rushing over to her father.

"Don't worry Yuzu! Your daddy is perfectly fine!" He laughed jumping up. He paused as he set eyes on Natsumi. "ICHIGO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR DAD YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND OVER?!"

Natsumi's face flushed slightly. "No you see-."

"What are you talking about old man?!" Ichigo paused as he stormed out and saw Natsumi standing in his house. "Man! This is why I told you to wait outside!"

"ICHIGO! Being so rude to such a beautiful young lady! How could you!" His dad frowned kicking Ichigo in the face. He spun and faced Natsumi, grabbing her hand. "I am truly sorry for my son's rudeness. I am Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father. And these are my wonderful daughters, Karin and Yuzu!"

"Uh... Hi. I'm Natsumi... And I'm just a friend of Ichigo's... He was just showing me around town..." She blinked, a little overwhelmed.

"ICHIGO! What are you doing on the ground?! You should be showing this beautiful young lady around the town like you promised!" Before he could say anything else Ichigo kicked him in the face, sending him into the wall.

"Come on Natsumi." Ichigo grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house. After a few minutes of walking in silence, he sighed. "I'm sorry about that."

"No need to be... Your sisters were nice... And your dad, he was-."

"Sorry about him. I don't know what is wrong with him." Ichigo shrugged. "So where do you want to go? Or what do you like to do?"

"I like being outside. And I was going to say your dad was pretty cool. I'll admit he's interesting, but he's pretty funny. I haven't seen something so funny in a while."

Ichigo shrugged. "Here I'll show you around the park... So where is your friend Saki?"

Natsumi shrugged. "I don't know... Probably running from suitors her dad is forcing at her." She watched Ichigo for a moment. "So... Where was your mom?"

Ichigo paused mid-step. Natsumi froze. Oh no! I hit a sore spot... And not a funny sore spot, but a hurt sore spot. "Ichigo I-."

"She was killed by a hollow when I was younger." He continued to walk.

Natsumi followed. "... When I was in the Rukongai district... I had a bunch of siblings... Never any parents... The one I was closest to was a boy named Kyo... He and the others were killed by hollows." Natsumi stared ahead. "I couldn't do anything to protect them... So I decided to become a soul reaper. That way I could protect others from hollows... I know how hard it is to lose someone you care about to a hollow... That's why I told you that." She looked at him, and found him looking at her in return.

"Natsumi... Your... Your..."

"NATSUMI!" They both turned and looked over to see Rangiku rushing towards them, or more specifically Natsumi.

"Uh... Rangiku?"

"Natsumi! How could you abandon me?!" Rangiku flung her arms around Natsumi. "I FELT SO UNLOVED!"

"Rangiku..." Natsumi sighed. "I was bored and ran into Ichigo... I didn't think you would miss me..."

Rangiku blinked. "Oh... Hey Ichigo!" She smiled, all cheerful again. "How's it been?!"

"Uh... Fine." He shrugged. Natsumi noticed he looked a little upset.

"Well anyways, Natsumi we need to head back now!"

"Huh? Why?" Natsumi blinked. She was finally starting to warm up to the carrot top.

"We just do! Bye Ichigo!" She started to pull Natsumi away.

"Uh... BYE ICHIGO!" Natsumi called. She flushed as she thought back to the face he had right before Rangiku had interrupted. It made her flush slightly, which was a major accomplishment. No guy had really been able to make her feel this way before.

Natsumi wanted to kill Rangiku. I had been right to suspect her!

"IDIOT!" Toshiro growled. "What were you thinking?! Natsumi you should have known better?! Going to the world of the living while there was so much work to be done!"

"Captain-."

"I don't care what kind of excuses you think you have! Both of you are going to be cleaning out the barracks tomorrow!" He turned and stormed off.

"Ran... giku..." Natsumi growled.

The lieutenant giggled. "At least we'll be doing it together..."

"You knew this was going to happen! That's why you dragged me along, that way you wouldn't have to do all the work by yourself!"

"Oh come on Natsumi! It was for a good cause!" She smiled holding up one of the tops she had bought. "Look how cute this is!"

Natsumi sighed. "You're an idiot." She stormed off towards the barracks to get some sleep. "And I'm not cleaning the whole thing by myself! You had better be there!"


	7. Chapter 6

"Hey Natsumi." Saki smiled waling into the squad 10 barracks.

"Oh, Saki! Hey, did your punishment get lifted?" Natsumi smiled, putting her practice sword down.

"Yeah." Saki smiled. "I made a deal with my dad. If I went on a date with Byakuya, then I would be able to leave the house as I wanted."

"So you went on a date?" She blinked.

"Yeah... He actually wasn't as bad as I thought... Still not someone I'd want to marry or anything, but he's an... interesting friend."

"Hmm." Natsumi shrugged. "At least you are able to leave your house now."

"Yeah. So what have you been up to lately?" Saki asked picking up the practice sword. "Want to talk while we spar?"

"Sure, why not." Natsumi smiled. She picked up another one. "Well yesterday I was stuck cleaning out the squad barracks. She swung, and Saki blocked. "And before that I went and hung out with Ichigo for a bit. I actually met his family. His dad is hilarious."

"Really." Saki smiled. "And why did you hang out with Ichigo?"

"Well I was actually not planning on it. Him and I just kind of bumped into each other while I was in the world of the living." She said calmly. Both girls were easily swinging and blocking each other as they talked.

"Sounds fun... I'd love to go back and visit sometime... The world of the living was a cool place."

"Yeah, it is... Hey I know. How about later we go back. We can get Ichigo to show us around again!"

"Hmmm... You know you keep talking about Ichigo... It almost sounds like you like him." She smiled.

Natsumi flushed slightly. "Shut up! There is no way that I could ever love that idiot!" She swung harder and Saki barely blocked it.

"Alright, alright. No need to be so angry. It was just a small joke."

Natsumi laughed. "Alright, if you say so. Now do you want to go or not?"

"Yeah, I want to go." Saki smiled.

"MISS YOKOAYA!" Takeshi called from a distance away. "MISS YOKOAYA WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Ran away from your body guard?" Natsumi laughed slightly.

"Yeah." Saki sighed. "Now let's go before he finds me and gets upset. That and makes me stay here." She smiled and grabbed Natsumi's arm to drag her towards the portals.

"Sounds great." Natsumi laughed. "Running from that stick in the mud sounds like a good way to start the day!" She opened the gate and the two girls rushed through. They both rushed out into the world of the living laughing. "Do you think he will realize where you went?"

"Probably. I already told him about when we went to the world of the living and that I wanted to go back. He'll eventually will piece it together." Saki smiled. "Now come on. Let's go find that tour guide."

"Alright, Alright!" Natsumi laughed. "Come on, we can check at his house."

"Oh yeah Ichigo is home." Yuzu nodded as she answered the door. "He's up in his room. I'll show you." She looked at Saki and Natsumi. She looked as if she was shocked there were two girls instead of just one.

"Thanks Yuzu." Natsumi smiled. "This is my good friend Saki, she's not from here either and we were hoping Ichigo could show us around a bit."

"Okay." She smiled and led them up the stairs. "Big Brother!"

"What's up Yuzu?" Ichigo walked out of his room and froze seeing Natsumi and Saki. "Na... Natsumi!"

"And Saki." Saki smiled.

"Oh yeah... Hey... What are you two doing here?" He asked looking at them both.

"We came for another tour." Saki smiled hooking arms with Natsumi. "Natsumi here said you did a good job last time, so she suggested you to show me around."

"Uh... Right... Give me one minute." He said looking back at his room.

"What's up with him?" Natsumi frowned, but Yuzu was already gone back downstairs. "Saki, you have any ideas?"

"Maybe he's freshening up. He doesn't want to be seen with two girls and looking like a slob." Saki smiled.

"He didn't look like a slob." Natsumi said, a bit defensive.

Saki chuckled slightly, but was interrupted as they heard a strange grunt. "Okay, now I am concerned.

"Alright, I'm going in." She slammed open the door and they both paused seeing Ichigo stuffing a bear stuffed animal into his drawer. "Uh... Ichigo?..."

He froze and turned around. "One moment! Kon!" He growled.

Both girls watched in shock as the bear struggled and talked. "NO! DON'T PUT ME IN THERE! COME ON ICHIGO!"

"Shut up and go in! I'm not letting you cause trouble while I'm gone!"

"Uh... Ichigo... What is going on?" Saki was interrupted as the bear had managed to get away from Ichigo and was rushing towards her. Kon was interrupted by Natsumi's foot in his face.

"What is this thing Ichigo?" She asked as she pinned Kon with her foot on his face.

"Sorry about him. His name is Kon. He's a mod soul."

"Really?" Natsumi blinked. "They can work in a stuffed animal?" She looked down at Kon with shock, but didn't move her foot. Kon waved his arms weakly, unable to speak.

"What's a mod soul?" Saki asked.

Natsumi explained. "My guess is Ichigo got this guy from Kisuke Urahara, right?"

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded. "He's caused me some trouble before, so I was going to lock him up before we left."

"Why not just bring him?" Saki asked. "He could be useful if a hollow shows up."

"I guess." Ichigo shrugged. "Fine. But you can hold him."

"Alright." Saki nodded as Natsumi let the bear up.

He sprang up. "Oh thank you!" He jumped up at Saki, but was stopped when she bent down at the same time and he slammed into her head. He fell back and Saki rubbed her forehead weakly.

"Ow." She looked down at the bear. "You know, I'm not sure if I want to carry him anymore. You'd think a stuffed animal wouldn't hurt so much."

"It was just the impact and probably the little pill in him. Here I'll carry him." Natsumi nodded and picked him up.

"Oh thank-." He was interrupted as Natsumi shoved him into her pocket, head first.

"There we go. Let's go."

"Right." Ichigo nodded.


	8. Chapter 7

Saki sighed as she walked through the soul society bored out of her mind. It had been a week since the time she had met Kon. After that first day they had discovered there was a fair in town for a while. They had been going back there almost every day. Saki had begun to feel like a third wheel as she followed the two around. She could tell that they both liked each other, even though neither of them would talk to each other. Both of them loved each other, and would often miss whatever Saki said because they had been zoning out on the other. Finally she had decided to give them some alone time and said she had to stay home and take care of some noble business.

Which left her in her current situation, bored and wanting to go to the fair. Mainly she wanted to play one of the games and win a big stuffed blue fox. She had seen it the other day, but had been unable to win it. Natsumi had promised she would try to win it for her while she was there today, but Saki figured that she would forget because she was with Ichigo.

"Saki?" She blinked and looked up to find Byakuya looking down at her.

"Oh! Hi Byakuya." She smiled. " I'm just wandering through bored."

"You look more upset." He said calmly.

"Yeah I guess." Saki sighed. "I was hoping to go to a fair in the world of the living and win this big blue fox stuffed animal. It was just so cute!" She smiled. "But I had to stay here."

"And why is that?" He asked calmly.

"Well, two of my friends and I have been going all week... But they both are idiots and won't admit they like each other.. So I decided to give them some alone time... But I REALLY want to go!"

Byakuya stared at her silently for a moment. "I can take you if you are want to go that bad. I'll go make keep an eye on Karakura town."

"Really?" Saki blinked shocked.

"Yes." He nodded calmly. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No... Well... If I run into Natsumi..." She paused. "I guess I could just make the excuse that I finished up and now decided to come back.. And I ran into you... Then I gave you the puppy eyes to come... Perfect!" She smiled.

Byakuya blinked but nodded calmly. "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah!" She smiled and followed him towards the portal. She smiled as she lead him through the town towards the fair grounds. "It's really cool here. They've got games and rides there."

Byakuya blinked, remaining calm. "Shall we go now then?"

"YEAH!" Saki smiled. She headed towards the fair grounds. "Here we go." She went to pay for the tickets, but Byakuya stopped her. He handed over some world of the living cash and then ushered her in. "You didn't have to." She blinked.

"Let's go." He said coldly and started to walk.

Saki blinked shocked, and then ran to check up. "Come on. I'll show you to one of the rides that I really liked." She dashed forward and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the first ride.

Saki smiled and laughed as they continued to take all the different rides. Byakuya remained mostly silent. But he continued to stay with her and follow her around.

"OH!" Saki smiled spotting the game where the prize was the blue fox. She dashed forward and smiled. "I'm going to win it!" The game was to toss a ball into a bucket, and get it to stay. She grabbed the ball and paid the man. She gave it a small toss, but it didn't stay. She frowned. "AW MAN!" She pulled out another bill and set it down. She gave another toss, but it didn't make it. She was about to put down another bill, but Byakuya stopped her. "Hey!" She frowned. "I was trying to get that big blue fox! He is so cute!"

Byakuya set down another bill and picked up the ball. He gave it a gentle toss and it managed to stay in the basket. Saki stared in shock. "The fox." He said calmly. The man nodded and handed him the big fox. "Here." He handed it over to her.

"Byakuya..." She smiled gently. "Thank you!" She hugged him. She pulled back and hugged the plushy. "I'm naming him Kuya in honor of you!"

Byakuya stared at her in shock, and flushed briefly. "Now you don't have to waste anymore of your money on something so useless."

Saki smiled. "Thanks a lot Byakuya. You're awesome... Now how about we go on another ride?"

Byakuya nodded calmly.

Natsumi shoved Ichigo as he laughed at her. "What is your problem now you big idiot?"

"I didn't say anything... Except you still have to go win Saki's fox."

"I KNOW!" Natsumi stuck her tongue out at him. "But I'm going to make sure that I have enough money and skill to get it for her."

Ichigo shrugged. "Whatever... Is there anything you wanted? I use to get my sister prizes when we came to the fair."

"Hm... I don't really care for stuff like that... But some more rides would be fun." She shoved his arm playfully. "You aren't too scared of the big roller coasters are you?"

"I have no fear of any roller coasters." Ichigo smirked. "If I choose one you won't run off scared?"

"No way! And I'm choosing!" She pointed to a nearby roller coaster. "That one! Not scared are you?!"

"Yeah right!" They both raced towards the ride, trying to beat each other towards the line. Natsumi won barely. Ichigo ran up next to her breathing heavily. "You cheated!"

"No I didn't!" Natsumi laughed. "I took you down fair and square."

Ichigo shoved at her shoulders and smiled as she almost fell over. "Hey knock it off you jerk! Or I'm going to be pushed out of line!"

"I'll hold your spot!" Ichigo smiled.

Natsumi shoved at his chest and laughed. "Come on! Looks like the line is shortening!"

Ichigo laughed and walked in the line. "Looks like we'll be able to get on the next ride." He nodded.

"Great!" Natsumi laughed. "Now come on you slow poke!"

Saki smiled as she stood in line for the Ferris wheel. She clutched the big fox to her chest, with Byakuya behind her. "This one is nice. It's slow and relaxing, but you get to see the whole town."

"It will be a good spot to keep on the lookout for hollows." Byakuya said calmly.

Saki looked at him. "You should relax... If you keep all tense like that, then you'll never be happy." She remained calm. "Plus if you always frown and stay negative, you won't live as long."

Byakuya stared at her as they climbed onto the next cart. "Hmm."

Saki sat down and relaxed calmly. She clutched the fox close as she looked out over the town as they moved up. "Wow... I never get bored of these kinds of views."

Byakuya watched her. "These kinds of views?"

"Yeah... Up high and look at everything." She laughed. "The scenery looks beautiful." She looked over at Byakuya. "The scenery looks beautiful... I've always loved to sit back and watch the views of nature."

Byakuya smiled gently. "Saki-." He was interrupted by his pager going off. "Stay here." He popped a pill into his mouth and suddenly there were two of him. One in his soul reaper outfit, and the other still in his gigai. "Protect her." He ordered the mod soul.

"Yes Sir!" The mod soul nodded.

Saki tensed as she watched him shot out and run through the sky. "Be careful..." She clutched the fox closer. "Byakuya..."

She gasped as the ride rocked and her cart stopped. She looked out and froze in shock seeing the hollow. It was huge and looked ready to eat anything and everything. She cried out as it slammed into the machine again and knocked her over. She clutched the fox closer and got up slowly. She looked out the window and watched as Ichigo showed up next to Byakuya and the two fought the hollow. At the same time it almost looked like they were fighting between themselves. At least it looked like Ichigo was yelling at Byakuya.

She watched in shock and smiled in relief as Byakuya finished the hollow easily. He ignored Ichigo and landed back in the cart. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." She nodded. She watched him get back in his gigai. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said calmly. He sat down. "The ride should start back up soon; you'd better get in all the viewing you want."

Saki smiled and sat next to him and stared out the window. "You were amazing... The way you took out that hollow, I guess that is part of being a captain."

He sat silently, trying to decide on how to tell her what he wanted to. Before he could even fully think about it, the ride pulled to a stop at the bottom. "Come on... Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Let's go get some food." He followed her. They sat down at the table with their food.

"Saki-."

"SAKI!" Byakuya frowned and glanced over seeing Ichigo and Natsumi walking over. Natsumi waved her arm. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was bored and managed to find another way to get here since you were already gone." Saki smiled. "Have you had fun today?"

"Yeah... So you decided to come with Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "He was nice enough to give me a ride. And he even won me the fox!" She held up Kuya.

"Nice!" Natsumi smiled. "I guess that means I don't have to try getting it for you anymore."

"Yep." Saki smiled.

"I'm going." Byakuya said getting up. "Now that you have a way to get back, I have no other reason to stay."

"Uh... Byakuya..." She blinked. Byakuya didn't say anything; he just turned and walked off. Saki sighed. Bye Byakuya... I hope to run into you again soon.

"Come on Saki, get some food and then we can go on another ride."

"Right." Natsumi smiled. "That sounds good. What do you think Ichigo?"

"Sure." He nodded heading over to get the food. "What do you want Natsumi?"

Saki smiled as she looked at her friends, but she partially wanted for Byakuya to be there as well. She hugged Kuya the fox and smiled gently. I really am in love, aren't I... I just wish he could love me back.


	9. Chapter 8

Saki sat on her bed, lost in thought. She clutched Kuya the fox close. Oh Byakuya... If only neither of us had been born as nobles... But then... would we still be the same people? She thought about that and sighed. Every time she thought about it, the more she convinced herself that her and Byakuya's weren't meant to be. But she still loved him, nothing she told herself changed that.

"Hey." She glanced up as her brother poked his head in. "Can I talk to you Saki?"

"Hey Kouki, come on in." She put Kuya down and patted the spot next to her. "What do you need?"

He sat down. "It's about dad..." He shifted. "He was talking to me this morning..."

"About what?" Saki blinked watching her brother refuse eye-contact. "Kouski?"

"It was about you... and Byakuya Kuchiki." He finally looked up. "He said he's heard the two of you have been seen quite often together. He's decided he's going to go talk to the Kuchiki household... And..." He looked away. "He's going to start arranging for a marriage."

Saki froze. "A... marriage... Dad is... HE CAN'T!" She jumped up.

"I'm sorry Saki... I couldn't do anything to stop him... I tried!"

"I know little brother." She patted his shoulder. "You're always trying to help me." She turned to the door. "But this is something I have to deal with myself!" She stormed out towards her father's study. She was beyond angry. How could he?! Why does he always have to be like this?! "DAD!"

He looked up from his work. "Saki? Did you need something? I'm in the middle of some important work, so can it wait till later?" It was more of a command than a question.

Saki ignored his tone. "How can you?! I won't stand for it! Why can't you let me make my own decision?!"

He stared at her. "I have no idea what you are talking about... Saki, what's the problem?" He glanced up calmly.

"I'm not marrying Byakuya!" She glared angrily. "I'm not going to allow you to force me into marrying any one!"

"Saki!" He frowned calmly. "I've already sent the message to the Kuchiki household, once they accept your say will have no meaning." Raizo said calmly and went back to his paperwork. "And I don't see any problem with that. It will be an honor to marry Byakuya Kuchiki... And you get along with him."

"But..." She frowned. I love him, but he... "He doesn't love me. I don't want to marry someone who doesn't love me!"

"It doesn't matter. You will come to love each other in time. Now relax. You need to prepare yourself... We'll have to start planning for the marriage as soon as the Kuchiki family agrees."

Saki frowned angrily. "WHY?!" She shot out angrily and ran through the household angrily, and not fully paying attention to where she was going. Her eye site was blurred by her tears. She whipped her eyes as she ran, trying to clear the tears. She gasped as she ran into someone. "I'm sorry." She sniffled and tried to move past whoever it was. But two strong hands stopped her.

She looked up and found it was Byakuya who held her in place, with his hands on her shoulders. "Saki?" He blinked calmly as he looked down at her. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him and couldn't help but start crying again. She was shocked when he held her a bit closer, gently. "B... Byakuya?" She whispered weakly.

"What is wrong?" He asked gently.

Saki pulled away from his and walked over to a bench. "I..." She sat down. "It's my dad... He... He sent a message to your family, requesting that we get married... Without my consent." She sighed and whipped her eyes again. "I can't stand this... I don't want to marry someone who doesn't love me!" She looked down weakly. "I'm sorry Byakuya, I shouldn't bug you with something so simple and small. And it doesn't matter, because there is nothing I can do about it." She rubbed her eyes as she started crying again.

Byakuya looked down at her silently. "Saki..." He rested a hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer again. "Saki, don't cry." He whipped the tears away gently. "Saki..." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

Saki blinked shocked. She felt him pull away and smoothed back her hair. "Saki, I do love you... I don't know if you love me or not. But I do love you. But if you don't want to marry me, I won't force you." He got up calmly. "Let me know what your answer is. I would be honored to have you as my wife." He walked off leaving her alone and confused on the bench.

Saki just sat and weakly touched her lips. He... He kissed me... and, did he just propose? She flushed just remembering. Byakuya... She got up slowly and headed back towards her house. I love him, and he loves me? She walked slowly. If I do get married then everything will be exactly as I always thought it would be... I'll have my happily ever after... But, I'll be doing exactly as my dad is wanting. I'll be letting the noble's way win... I, but I still love him... She collapsed onto her bed and cried.

Natsumi laughed as she watched Isshin act as crazy as ever. Ichigo frowned and grumbled. "Come on Natsumi, let's go." He headed towards the door.

"Right, bye Isshin. It was nice seeing you again." She followed Ichigo out. "So where are we heading this time?"

"You'll see." He smiled. "Come on."

Natsumi frowned. "HEY! Come on!" She ran up after him. "Tell me!" She demanded.

"No." He said calmly. He smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see. Now come on, if you don't hurry up then you'll get lost."

"SHUT UP!" She smiled even as she yelled at him. She hated to admit it, but she did like him. Even if she wouldn't admit it to Saki. She defiantly had slight feelings for him. Not that she would ever tell him that.

"Here we go." He nodded as they came upon a small path. "We're almost there."

"Where exactly is there?" She frowned starting to get a bit annoyed.

"You'll see." He paused as they came up to a clearing that overlooked the city. "Here we are. I know that you like to view your surroundings completely... I thought you might like to see the whole city... I thought you'd find it cool too."

"It is pretty cool." She smiled. "I have to admit that this view is great." She sat down on the edge of the cliff and blinked as Ichigo sat next to her. "So how did you find this view?"

"After fighting a hollow the other day. It made me think of you when I found it. I hope you like it. And here." He held out a lunch box. "Some dinner."

"Right." She nodded and opened one of the boxes. She started to eat. "Did your sister make this?"

"Yeah, Yuzu is a good cook." He said taking a bite of his own food.

Natsumi smiled and ate in silence. After a while of sitting and eating she finally spoke. "Thanks Ichigo. You're pretty cool."

Ichigo blinked and watched her. "Natsumi..." He smiled. "You are as well."

Natsumi blinked and looked over. She smiled at him. "Ichigo..." She blinked as he suddenly leaned in closer. "Ichigo? What are you-?" She was interrupted as he pulled a leaf out of her hair. "What was that with?"

"You had a leaf in your hair." He said calmly and shrugged.

Natsumi smiled and laughed. "You're an idiot!"

Ichigo smiled and laughed as well. The two sat next to each other and laughed as they relaxed. They both fell back down and laid out staring up at the stars. They both remained silent as they rested.

Ichigo got up slowly and leaned over. He leaned in and kissed her suddenly. Natsumi blinked in shock and flushed. "I... Ichigo?"

He got up. "I'll see you around Natsumi..." His face was flushed slightly as he walked off.

"HEY!" Natsumi got up and rushed after him and leaned in kissing him on the check. "I'll see you later. And we'll talk more about it then." She smiled and rushed off. But once she was gone she couldn't help but flush and get a little embarrassed. Geez! What is going on with me?! She sighed. "I've never felt like this before. She headed back towards the soul society, her thoughts confused and lost.


End file.
